


Liquid Reflection

by TwinVax



Series: Critrole Stories [45]
Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Drabble, Gen, kind of, prompt, spoilers for latest episode, team green bonding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-03
Updated: 2018-11-03
Packaged: 2019-08-17 04:47:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16509653
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TwinVax/pseuds/TwinVax
Summary: Someone finally asks Nott why she's afraid of the water





	Liquid Reflection

“It isn’t that I’m afraid, all that much. Though I very much am terrified of it now, after all of that horrible shit! It’s fucking awful!” Nott exclaimed. 

Fjord nodded, sitting on the edge of the bed, listening carefully. He’d wanted to talk her into liking water like he’d promised both her and Caduceus, hearing her out was probably a good thing to do now that they’d be on the water for a longer time, and would probably help with that goal. “What is your problem with it then?” 

Nott frowned, “I told you guys before, when we talked about it earlier. My reflection. I hate seeing it, it reminds me of what I am and how I don’t like it. Though now I also hate being in it too, almost as much as seeing myself in it. Nothing you do can really fix that.” 

Fjord hummed, “I ‘spose not. Though I can identify with you on not enjoying your reflection. I’m still workin’ on that myself.” He kept his fingers away from his mouth, though it was a bit of a struggle. His tusks were just starting to grow out from what he’d done, and he didn’t want to have any of them worry about telling him to quit picking at them. 

Nott nodded in understanding, “Your teeth thing, I remember. Not really the same thing, but I guess that’s a good enough thing to bond over and become better friends with!” 

“Yeah… sure. Were just two good old green people in a pod, bondin’ over insecurities. Great friend buildin’ there.” 

Nott shrugged, “It’s working! It won’t make me get in or near water, but it is working, since your talking to me about it. I say it’s a success.”

Fjord stood, laughing slightly, “I’ll get you and Caduceus into swimming yet, you just wait.” he said, leaving the room, now with more understanding on a bit more of the situation. 


End file.
